


Past, Present and Future

by Colourful_Minds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Justice League of America (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Faked Death, Fluff, I doubt there will be any angst, It's cool Jay Garrick btw, Kinda Young Justice team? I guess, Literal fluff overload, Maybe some actual deaths, SO MUCH FLUFF, There's gonna be faked deaths, Time Travel, not till further in at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourful_Minds/pseuds/Colourful_Minds
Summary: Barry Allen has had a tough life.His Mother died. His Father went to prison.Years later his life changed and everything went berserk.With his new life, there came new challenges.Meta-humans with unimaginable power, some good, some evil. New friends that will stay with him through everything.Not to forget his first crush rejecting him and later getting married to her Father's Partner2022His baby girl is brought into the world by his beautiful wife. Everything is as perfect as can be.Except till his daughter developed speed that rivals his own.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> In this Eddie never died and neither did Henry. I created some new characters so that all the others that are in the shows and comics are happy.  
> Hope you like it  
> ;P

_“What? Who are you? What’s going on? Where am I?”_   
_“I’m Cisco, that’s Caitlin- Doctor Snow. You’re in S.T.A.R Labs. You were struck by lightning dude!”_

* * *

 

 

Barry would’ve never guessed after that day, his adventure would be grander than any other.

He’s defied the normal. Embraced the crazy and unexpected. Made friendships that will last three lifetimes. Fought villains with unimaginable power. Gotten over heartbreak. Fallen in love. Successfully asking his future wife to go on a date with him. Many many more dates. Broken down when the darkness consumed his girlfriend. Revelling in guilt at the loss of her humanity. The joy that enveloped him when she came back. Successful-ish proposal. A fabulous wedding that all he had to do was attend thanks to his super organised fiancé, that was villain free and fun.

As amazing as his accomplishments were, none of them compared to the little bundle of joy that was sleepily blinking back at him. His eyes. Barry was close to tears when the nurse handed him his daughter, wrapped in a fresh pink blanket. He was smiling so hard, Caitlin, who was barely awake, was sure her husband’s face was going to crack.

“Pass her over Bar.” She muttered, brushing some strands of her auburn hair out of her face and catching the focused hero’s attention.

“Are you sure Cait? Are you ok?” Barry's face is covered with concern but Caitlin gave him a look that could kill, and the hero gracefully passed his bundle of joy to his wife.

“Hi, sweetie. I’m your Mummy.” Looking over the sight before him, Barry was yet again nearly in tears. “Now your life is going to be crazy but remember, your crazy family will always love you.” Both new parents seriously though they would burst into tears as their daughter lazily smiled at the pair and then yawned. “And your Daddy will probably make some stupid decisions and things will change, but he loves you too and will always protect you.” Caitlin looked up at Barry who was still towering over the pair, looking down over them and they shared a smile.

Before the pair could share a word, a loud ruckus outside captured their attention as they saw their closest friends and family, standing in the doorway.

Cisco was standing at the front of the group, holding a pink stuffed bear and balloons, his wife, Hannah was standing next to him, holding a smaller bear that was wearing a red jumper that had a Flash emblem in the middle, drawing a chuckle from Barry and Caitlin. Joe, Cecile and Henry were behind him, holding a few more balloons and proud smiles. Iris and Eddie were multitasking holding their three-month-old boy, Jonas, and holding multiple bags that looked like they were filled with very pink things. Wally and Jesse looked like the pair has just had ran here; their clothes were dishevelled and Jesse’s hair was all over the place. Nevertheless, the pair looked like they were also bearing pink gifts. Julian was standing near the back with his girlfriend, Anna. Surprisingly the pair were smiling as brightly as everyone else (which was a big smile, considering in the beginning Julian and Barry weren’t ‘the best of friends’, although he and Anna had proven themselves as trustworthy.) Finally, HR. was standing at the back of the big group, face covered with a humongous smile and he came with enough gifts to stock a toy store.

 

As the group disbanded into the hospital room and dispensed their gifts around the room, Barry was relieved that his and Caitlin’s newly bought house would have the space to put all the things they were bound to get from other friends.

“So, have you named her yet?” Cisco asked, looking hopeful and Barry couldn’t help roll his eyes at what his best friend was insinuating.

“Cisco, you’re not naming our daughter.” He answered, giving his best friend a stern look.

“Aw, she’s a cutie.” Iris exclaimed as Caitlin passed the baby to Joe. “Hi honey, I’m your Auntie Iris.”

“What names are you considering?” Henry asked as Joe carefully passed his granddaughter to him.

Caitlin and Barry shared a look, and she spoke up. “Nora.” The pair shared a smile and looked up at Henry, who now looked like he was also going to cry.

“Barry. As much as I love that you want to honour your mother. Let the girl have her own identity.” Henry smiled at the pair and passed his granddaughter to Iris, so her family could have a proper introduction.

“Aww, Barry she’s the cutest!” Jesse exclaimed, looking over Iris' shoulder and making faces at her new niece. “By the way, Dad says congratulations and that he can’t wait to meet her as soon as you get her home.” Barry nodded and grasped Caitlin’s, the two sharing a brief kiss.

 

As their daughter got passed around the pair had a quiet discussion about names. They had decided that they hadn’t wanted to know if their baby was a girl or a boy. Of course, they had previously discussed it, but it seemed that when they sat down to talk, something (usually Flash related) would crop up and the pair would go into work mode, their conversation, forgotten, for another time. Caitlin was adamant that Nora would feature somewhere, either a first or middle name, and Barry did like the idea of keeping the memory of his mother alive in the best way, her granddaughter.

“Have you pair finally come to a decision on her name?” Julian asked as the baby was handed back to Caitlin and visiting hours were drawing to a close. The rest of the group were getting ready to leave, and all perked up at the prospect of finally giving the child a name.

“Uh, yeah, we have.” Barry quickly responded, straightening himself, so he wasn’t bent over Caitlin and the baby, but more open to the group. Speaking of, the new parent’s friends gave a tiny sigh of relief at the decision. “Caitlin…”

Caitlin looked down at her daughter, asleep in her arms and then back up to the impatient group, and smiled. “Meet Jennifer Nora Allen.”

The group all shared a smile, and at the news Julian and Anna and Wally and Jesse both excused themselves, saying things about early mornings and work.

As the family visiting hours finally ended, all the people at the hospital to see the Allens began to depart from the couple with their newborn and began to head home. Cisco, who had stayed with Hannah through the time they could be at the hospital, stopped, just as he was about to exit the hospital room. “Yo Bar. Whatcha gonna do when she becomes a speedster?”

 


	2. Aliens in Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Arrow's turn to meet the new addition to The Allen's family.
> 
> Plus a very surprising guest decides to stop by Central City Hospital to congratulate the new parents

_“Secret identity?!”_

_“Ah…my bad.”_

 

* * *

 

 

As the days went by, more and more of Caitlin and Barry’s friends stopped by the hospital to congratulate them and drop off more (if it was possible) pink or girl related gifts. Team Flash and Barry’s father stopped in regularly, their visits always full of laughter and joy.

“Barry?” A voice at the hospital door snapped the happy couple out of their daze as the stared at Jennifer’s sleeping form and aware of their surroundings. Oliver was standing in the doorway, wearing a something along the lines of a proud smile while Felicity looked like she was going to explode from excitement. John, Lyla and John Diggle Jr. were close behind. They both looked happy, while JJ looked as excited as Felicity, overjoyed to meet his new cousin. Roy and Thea were straggling at the end of the group, looking happy and amazed at the speedster’s and Doctor’s child, like they still hadn’t had the ‘birds and bees’ talk with their parents. It did look like they were bearing gifts to add to the family’s pile.

“Oliver.” Barry got up from his seat next to Caitlin’s bed and the two embraced in a ‘bro hug’ as some of their friends would call it. As Oliver moved into the doorway, Felicity pushed past him, desperate to see her new niece.

“Hello. Hello, baby girl.” Felicity spoke in a babyish tone as Caitlin delicately passed Jennifer to her.  “Aren’t you the cutest!” As everyone else came in, Barry stayed in the doorway with Oliver and Roy, looking on. He chuckled at Felicity’s words, noticing that every single one of his friends and family thought Jenni was the cutest baby. Barry wasn’t disagreeing with them, it just seemed to be the first thing everyone said about his daughter. "I'm gonna teach you how to hack things, and your Uncle Ollie is gonna teach you how to shoot arrows. And Uncle Roy and Aunt Thea are gonna teach you how to defend yourself, cause you'll need to know because of the type of life you're gonna have." Felicity's childish tone didn't leave her, even as she talked through some serious topics.

“Look how far we’ve come.” Roy muttered, awe-struck at the scene before him. To anyone that came in, this situation would be normal; a couple of friends just in to congratulate the parents and meet the new baby.

“It’s unbelievable.” Barry muttered as he kept his eyes trained on his wife and their friends. With how Caitlin interacted with JJ and took such great care of Jennifer, you would never be able to tell that she had been afraid to be a mother. Her mother wasn’t great at the whole ‘Mother’ thing and she was afraid that, accidently, she would do the same. Barry had the utmost faith in her and knew that she could never go wrong in the mothering department.

“It seems like just yesterday we were saving the world from aliens.” Oliver commented nonchalantly, and Roy’s eyebrows instantly went up.

“You fought aliens?” He turned to the older men, confused and slightly annoyed that no-one had brought it up sooner.

“Yup. These huge green wrinkled beasts with incredible strength.” Barry answered matter-of-factly.

“That’s how we met Kara.” Oliver added as he watched JJ and Lyla hold Jennifer.

“Kara was a green beast?” Roy was getting confused with the amount of information he was being thrown.

“No, bro. She helped us stop the green beast.” Barry corrected, tiredly. He wasn’t tired with Roy _or_ his questions, he was just tired. Since Caitlin and Jennifer were still in the hospital, he had been practically staying over, sleeping in the chair next to Caitlin’s bed. Or if she manages to persuade him to go home and get some decent sleep, he would only get up three hours later to come back and check on them.

“When did you fight aliens?” This subject was really starting to bug Roy. Not that they had fought aliens, just that they had never _told_ him they had fought aliens.

“About six years ago.” Oliver answered. Roy opened his mouth to say something else, but his and Oliver’s watches beeped, alerting them of a danger in Star City.

“Well, that’s our cue to leave.” Diggle muttered, walking back over to the door, Lyla, JJ, Thea and Felicity in tow.

“Good luck guys.” Barry said his goodbyes and accepted a couple of ‘congratulations’ before returning to his wife’s bedside.

 

 

The day was drawing to a close and Caitlin, after putting Jennifer down for a nap, was trying to convince Barry to go home to sleep.

“Barry.” She whispered sternly, glaring at him slightly, to which he gave his best innocent face. “Go home.”

“But what if something happens while I’m gone.” Barry whispered back. He was genuinely worried. He could stop a lot of things, and had in his time, but there was one thing that he couldn’t. Disease.

“Honey, look at her.” Caitlin grasped his hand as they both stared down at Jennifer’s peaceful sleeping form. “She’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. Just, go home.”

Before Barry could answer his wife, a soft knock at the hospital room door pulled the two from their near silent argument. An older woman with dark brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, thick rimmed glasses and a very business-like suit was standing in the doorway. A woman that both Barry and Caitlin recognised instantly. Carla Tannhauser. Caitlin’s mother.

“Hello.” She muttered quietly, noticing Jennifer sleeping next to the pair. Carla stayed in the doorway, slightly afraid of what was going to happen. She hadn’t seen her daughter and son-in-law since their wedding, and during that, they had only exchanged a few words

“Mum.” Caitlin broke out into a smile and if Barry would let her, she would’ve gotten up and hugged the woman.

Carla hesitantly walked into the hospital room, her and Barry sharing a nod, and a silent conversation. Her fear showed as she got closer to her daughter and granddaughter, and Caitlin smiled and tried to make her more comfortable and relaxed.

When she properly saw Jennifer, her heart melted. Her granddaughter’s sleeping form was one of innocence and beauty. How someone couldn’t love her was a mystery to the scientist and she couldn’t help but smile.

“She’s beautiful.” She whispered, unable to tear her eyes away.

“Thank you.” Caitlin answered and she felt Barry grasp her hand and start to rub circles on her knuckles with his thumb, soothingly. “Thank you for coming.” Carla’s eyes flicked up to Caitlin’s and the pair shared a smile.

From that moment, the mother and daughter’s relationship slowly started to rebuild back into what it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... that was Chapter 2
> 
> Next: Jennifer gets to go home and is quickly taken for a tour of S.T.A.R. Labs.  
> But then a friend comes, requesting Barry's help.
> 
> Barry's back in the fighting game. But can he keep himself safe?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first piece on here and my first Snowbarry, which I love.  
> Let me know what ships to include in the later years of Jennifer's life. Like who should Bruce end up with? It puzzles me.  
> P.S. Hannah, who is Cisco's girlfriend and Oliver's cousin will be prominent in this story and probably a few more. She is probably quite confusing to anyone who doesn't know her, so my friend who created her wrote a note to get you up to speed on Hannah Ivory/Ramon.
> 
> Hi, so I'm a friend of the author, and I wrote a Flash story about Oliver Queen's cousin, Hannah Ivory. She doesn't exist in canon, she's my OC and she has a long and dark history of faked deaths and Cadmus Labs. She's a telepath and her superhero name is Astrea. I won't be posting a story about her, and I don't plan on doing so, but I know that Colourful_Minds will be able to do her justice. All you need to know is that Hannah and Cisco are married and have kids. And that the author is a great writer and a fantastic friend, and that you should enjoy her story  
> Ta XOX  
> The friend of the author.
> 
> P.P.S Those kids are yet to be introduced, so hold on for more superpowered babies.


End file.
